Taste of Malice and Trouble
Episode One, Season One of Dreams, Hope and Loss. Taste of Malice and Trouble Rose growled as she swiped Dash on the cheek playfully. "Take that!" She hissed with a hint of laughter in her tone. Dash laughed. "No, YOU take that!" He giggled. The sun was shining down in the home of The Protectors, the place where all the gifted cats who guard and guide the cat Clans live. Dash was going to become a trainer soon, along with his siblings Rose and Moss. "Kits! Dash! Rose!" Our mother, Amaranth called out. "Coming!" Both Dash and Rose yowled, running over to their mother. Amaranth has blazing, ginger gold tabby fur, with yellow eyes. She was kind to us and was very strong. "Yes mum?" Rose asked. "Dash, Rose. I told you before, it's not time for playtime! It is time to do a job for me." Amaranth scolded. "Sorry, mother.." Rose muttered, looking down while Dash just hung his head in shame. "What kind of job is it anyway? Is it important?" "Well, not really that important... But can you find Moss for me? I haven't seen her since this morning. Thanks, and next time, consider your sister rather then games." Amaranth said, turning around, her plumy tail disappearing around the corner. "So, where would Moss be on a sunny afternoon?" Rose asked. "I think she might be with Leaf again." Dash said. Rose nodded. "Alright, let's go check Leaf's den to see if she's there." She muttered. As the two finally entered Leaf's den, they saw Leaf, the dappled brown, black, tan and white tom with dark brown eyes, sitting next to Moss. In front of them was a patch of tall, bright sun yellow flowers. The colour of the flowers seemed like the sun itself, giving off light and warming up the area. Moss looked up at Rose and Dash, looking a little shocked and embarrassed. "Oh, hey Dash.. Hey Rose..." Moss said softly. "Hey Moss! Wanna come play with us?" Rose asked cheerfully. "Um.." Moss whispered nervously, fiddling with a stem. "I would rather learn about plants and herbs more." She decided. "Aww, come on!" Dash muttered. "Dash! Respect her decision. But Moss, are you sure?" Leaf asked. "Yes." Moss said a little more louder. "Very well then." Rose sighed, turning around with Dash, both of their tails drooping and their heads hanging low. Huh, did I make them upset? ''Moss thought to herself. "Okay, now where were we?" Leaf's words interrupted her thoughts. Moss allowed him to continue with his speech and pushed back the thought of ignoring her siblings. As Rose and Dash left Leaf's den, they saw Amaranth approaching them again. "Well? How was she?" She asked. "Hanging out with Leaf again, learning about plants and herby stuff." Dash said, seeming a little down. "Mum, I have a question." Rose announced. "Yes, kits? Tell me anything." Amaranth sat down politely and curled her tail neatly around her paws. "Why does Moss never play with us?" Rose asked. "Yeah, does she not like us?" Dash asked. Amaranth let out a gasp of shock. "Don't you EVER suggest that about your sister again! Moss loves you two very much, understand? She just doesn't want to play rough horseplay games, that's all! Is that understood?" She hissed in anger. "Sorry mum.." Dash muttered, hanging his head low. "Yeah, we're sorry.." Rose muttered in defeat, tail drooping. "Okay, good. Sorry about that, but please don't ever say things like that again. Anyway, soon you'll get your mentors! Aren't you excited? Moss' mentor will be Leaf, but we don't know about you two. And plus, StarClan will soon be consulting you all in your dreams. In two days! Now, I must go back. I need to help LakeClan, a naughty band of rogues had just attacked one of their patrols! Goodbye, kits!" Amaranth said, before disappearing into the bracken. '''Two days later...' Moss curled up in her nest, letting darkness enfold over her world. She eventually woke up in what seemed like a sunny forest, with the birds whistling and calling, and the leaves whispering and rustling in the soft, gentle, sweet-smelling breeze. Stars gently fell from the pale yellow sky, and landed on her nose. Moss rolled around in the grass and got up to her paws as three starry figures landed in front of her. "I am Spirit." The first one said. She had glistening, bright blue-grey fur that was running with a stream of glittering stars. "I am Galaxy." The second one said. He was shimmering with white stars, yet his pelt was a soft light grey that was twinkling with bright little stars. "I am Life." The last one said, the youngest. She was glimmering very brightly, and had a rich, beautiful dark brown coat that was sparkling with the brightest stars. "Welcome, Moss. We are here to give you your special message." Spirit murmured. "You must take this message by heart so it can lead you and guide you in your life." Galaxy instructed. "After this message, choose every choice you make wisely. Use this message as a reference for guidance." Life whispered. "Those are our three basic rules, but there is one main rule. You must never ever..." Spirit started. "Use this message's purpose for bad..." Galaxy continued. "But only for good." Life finished. Moss nodded. "I understand all rules and promise to listen to them for as long as I shall live." She vowed. "Listen closely. ''The end might be near, but it might not. This is up to you, it's your responsibility." ''Spirit started. ''"Be careful about what you say and what you do." ''Galaxy continued. ''"We don't want it to be an ugly end, because there will always be consequences." ''Life finished. Moss gasped silently. "Thank you for the message." She whispered, and she let the darkness take her over again as she faded away from her dream. Dash woke up in soft sand, the pebbles scattered all over the sand, and the slow, calming foaming of the sea washed over his head. He could faintly hear the sound of seagulls, and the sweet-tasting air, and the coolness of the ocean. He rolled around in the fresh sand and got up to see three starry figures. The first one was Spirit, a blue-grey she-cat. The second one was Galaxy, a light grey tom. And the third one was Life, a dark brown she-cat. "Welcome, Dash. We are here to give you your special message." Spirit murmured. "You must take this message by heart so it can lead you and guide you in your life." Galaxy instructed. "After this message, choose every choice you make wisely. Use this message as a reference for guidance." Life whispered. "Those are our three basic rules, but there is one main rule. You must never ever..." Spirit started. "Use this message's purpose for bad..." Galaxy continued. "But only for good." Life finished. Dash nodded. "I understand all rules and promise to listen to them for as long as I shall live." He vowed. "Listen closely. ''You have potential, but don't go down rocky paths." ''Spirit started. ''"Don't let twisted alchemy and dark magic cloud your thoughts." ''Galaxy continued. ''"Otherwise, all there will be will be loss at your paws." ''Life finished. Dash flinched slightly. "Thank you for the message." He whispered, and felt his body and mind become lighter and lighter, as he faded away. Rose felt soft grass and little daisies tickle her nose and brush against her pelt as she woke up. It was dusk, and the sky was painted with a soft pink. Rose gazed at all the colourful flowers slowly swaying in the sweet breeze, and she rolled over and got up slowly as three starry figures appeared. They introduced themselves to Rose. Spirit being a blue-grey she-cat, Galaxy being a light grey tom, And Life being a dark-brown she-cat. "Welcome, Rose. We are here to give you your special message." Spirit murmured. "You must take this message by heart so it can lead you and guide you in your life." Galaxy instructed. "After this message, choose every choice you make wisely. Use this message as a reference for guidance." Life whispered. "Those are our three basic rules, but there is one main rule. You must never ever..." Spirit started. "Use this message's purpose for bad..." Galaxy continued. "But only for good." Life finished. Rose nodded. "I understand all rules and promise to listen to them for as long as I shall live." She vowed. "Listen closely. ''Rivalries and tensions will rise as they always do..." ''Spirit started. ''"So place your paws in your heart instead of your fears," ''Galaxy continued. ''"And don't let your thoughts escape you or things will come crashing down." ''Life finished. Rose remained still. "Thank you for the message." She said slowly as her body disappeared with the wind.